Sophia Naginata
This is Nitro_razor's OC Appearance Personality History Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Soul Society arc Bount arc Arrancar arc Hueco Mundo arc The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc Fake Karakura arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc Beast Swords arc Gotei 13 Invading Army arc The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Equipment Ōken Clothing: After training with the Royal guard , Sophia dons special clothing in order to safely return to the Seireitei. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing Sophia to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage; ''Yhwach ''notes that no Shinigami could hope to wear greater garb. These clothes take the form of a white scarf surrounding all of her face except her eyes, a pair of white headphones, a long white cloak on her shihakusho and a pair of white gloves Powers and Ablities Zanpakuto Sumire Furea (Violet Flare)Sumire Furea has two spirits symbolising the two blades of sumire furea, the actual blade is a traditional Tachi shaped blade, the hilt is coloured red and orange, the hand guard is shaped like 2 violets inter-crossing a burning flare light, on the blade it has in kanji long burn the fire of life, on the pommel is an orange rope with an aura of flame around the blade the left ones aura is orange the right ones aura is purple, the first manisfestation's are a tall woman, She is quite light and has a slim build she is also voluptuous, she has a peach tanned skin tone, her hair colour is strawberry red, her hair style is in a ponytail with bangs framing her face, her ponytail is shoulder blade length, her eye colour is red in the left and orange in the right, she wears a dark purple kimono the obi is a faint purple and the cuffs and collar are light purple, her unusual features are her heterochromia, the second manisfestation is a tall woman. she is quite light and and has a slim build, she is also quite voluptuous, she has a peach tanned skin tone, her hair colour is lime green, her hair style is free flowing with bangs framing her face, her hair is shoulder length, her eye colour is lime green in the left, sky blue in her right, she wears a light yellow kimino, the obi is a faint yellow and the cuffs and collar are light yellow, her unusual features are her heterochromia Sumire Furea 1st.jpg|Sumire Furea 1st Sumire Furea 2nd.jpg|Sumire Furea 2nd Sumire Furea 1st Cake Weapon.jpg|Sumire Furea 1st with Shikai Sumire Furea 2nd Cake Weapon.jpg|Sumire Furea with Shikai Shikai Furea becomes a kunai connected to Sophia's arms by 2 orange ribbons which is tied to the ring on the end of the kunai which lets Sophia send furea at enemies and return it back, the hilt is velvet red and the blade and ring are violet, and 2 short katanas the blade is dark purple and the hilt is purple and deep sea blue connected to Sophia's back by 2 sashes Shikai Abilities Sanjuu Hinotama : Ryujin Furea sends 3 fireballs at the opponent by making a slashing motion at the opponent which aim for the arms and torso however they do not lock-on to the opponent, it burns their Reiatsu/Reishi lines, while they are burning the opponent can't use kido or shikai relying on reiatsu and quincies can't use their bows and special skills (Shikai) Bankai Bankai Ryujin Sumire Furea, Furea turns into a kunai and a knife like ichigo’s new zangetsu (quincy) with the auras now sky blue, the kunai’s hilt is now coloured green, the blade is coloured cyan, the ring and pommel are coloured magenta and on the blade has the kanji for Scorch Thy Heart, the Trench knife has a small violet ring on the handle which has a violet chain connecting to my arm, the hilt is deep sea blue, the blade is lavender, on the blade is the kanji for Freeze Thy Lungs, Furea's kunai and knife become frozen flame when Bankai is activated blue fire explodes from the zanpakuto and Sophia's clothing changes dramatically, a ankle-length light blue kimono,The kimono has fire like protrusions on the collar connecting to her chest, she also has diamond like protrusions on her shoulders with long wide sleeves, she has a small flame at the center of her chest, an adjustable visor made of white flames appears on her forehead, Sophia's hair becomes orange and blue Sumire Furea 1st Bankai.jpg|Sumire Furea 1st Manifestation Bankai Sumire Furea 2nd Bankai.jpg|Sumire Furea 2nd Manifestation Bankai Bankai Abilities SenHonoo : Furea sends 1000 flame pillars in two rows which then get cut into discs which fly around Sophia which is only for offense, Sophia controls them with her eyes, she can make them thinner or thicker for added attack speed or attack size (Bankai) Furea Bara Taihou: Sophia puts the kunai on the sword and forms a ball of red energy on the intersection of the blades which when it makes contact, it makes a huge explosion, it looks like a rose which is immense and is a last resort, it puts a considerable strain on Sophia Shikai/Bankai abilities: Tsuin Aisu Sumireiro Kurasshu, I cross my zanpakuto forming 2 orbs from the tips which are coloured white, I send the orbs forward by releasing the cross and slashing the air, the orbs freeze the opponents legs and arms, legs only for shikai both for Bankai Hageshii yuki Furea sends 60 flaming balls of sharp ice at the opponent shattering on contact and burning their arms and stabbing their eyes to blind them, it then melts but almost instantly refreezes forcing their eyes shut Trivia